The Diary of an Army Doctor
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is a little something I've always wanted to do... It's John's journal, from day one of being overseas to the night before he comes home. The entries aren't too long, so no worries. Beware: Jarhead jargon.
1. Our First Night

January 22, 2009

It's my first night overseas. We just landed early this morning. I miss the cold weather… It's so bloody hot here. Back home it's probably snowing hard. I bet Harry's complaining over the sniffles, she always is by now. Tom, a buddy of mine, says we'll be out on convoy by this time next week. I'm not nervous, though. Lut. Johnson's my CO, and he says I should be worried to all get out, that the fear of god just hasn't been put in me yet. How bad can it be? I'm only a medic, I'm not even on the front lines. I mean, come on, it doesn't get much quieter than this right now…

John


	2. Too Many Men Die

January 30, 2009

I haven't been able to write lately… We've been really busy. It seems like every day so many people come to our camp... It's staggering the amount of young men who doesn't make it through the night. Bloody hell, I hate it here. I didn't think it would be like this. As weird as it sounds, I miss Harry. Jack, a young lad who's fresh out of college, married, got a kid, cried himself to sleep last night. We got shelled all night long. It didn't stop until the early morning. I felt so bad for him…

John


	3. I Want To Help

February 3, 2009

It's so hot here… I hate the weather. I've burned to a crisp around my neck and on my wrists. The sun never goes away, it never stops beating down on us. There's no wind, no shade. It's all just working all day in the blazing bloody heat. I'm ready to go crazy. I hate working under these horrible circumstances… Our CO said we have to stay here, at Poor Man's Crik, for another few weeks… The fighting's going on just over the trees, in the next town over. It's even louder at night… None of men can sleep. We're all exhausted. We haven't even been here for longer than a month and we already want to go home. I can't believe I signed up for this… Jack's already had a mental breakdown. I feel terrible over it. We can't get him to eat anything or even sleep a little. I'm so afraid for him. I'm more afraid for his wife, for his kids. I want to help, I just don't know how. He won't talk to me, not at all. He just looks through me, really. There's nothing I can say that would help, and I know that, know it all too well.

John


	4. Whatever Gets You Through It

February 5, 2009

Today we made progress… We're in the process of packing up shop to move. We're headed to the other end of town, to the valley. The fighting has moved more north of us. Jack started eating Rations again, but he just doesn't talk anymore. Some of the men are planning on doing something for him, they just don't know what yet. I think Tom wants to write a song for him. As corny as it may sound, trust me, it's really not. Out here, anything helps. I keep a picture of Harry and mom in my helmet. That's what gets me through the day… The locals are good to us but we don't really know how to react. Who's the enemy, who's not? It's impossible to tell, I guess. I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight. I might write more tonight…

John


	5. Adreline Rush

February 10, 2009

It's 18:00 here, and I can't believe it's gotten quiet. No one's shooting, bombing, or screaming. I don't understand it. Honestly, I'm scared. I've been thinking a lot, can't help it with all this silence. I just want to get something off my bloody chest… I hate war. I don't understand it. I hate it. I hate it! I have to admit though, I get this adrenaline rush when I save people's lives. I love it. I can't even explain it. Something about it just wretches me into the real world, gets my head straight, keeps my blood pumping. I feel weird even writing this down, like I'm some sort of adrenaline junky. I like being able to make a difference. I may not be good for much, but I'm a damn good doctor under pressure. My CO pulled me aside today, gave me a pat on the back, said I was doing alright. I wonder what Harry would say to that… Speaking of home, I would kill for a cuppa right now.

John


	6. A Father Has A Good Heart

February 18, 2009

Things have been crazy lately… I haven't even wanted to write. Jack got hit yesterday in the chest by two bullets. I think he's gonna make it, though. We were out in the field… He did something extraordinary, something so _not_ him. A woman was running across the street, I saw, she was running to get her child who was screaming. I gave that woman so much credit, my heart went out to her. In all the chaos, love took over. Jack saw her running, saw that her leg had been shot up. He went after her without a second thought. I guess it's something a father would understand, saving your kid. He deserves Brag Rags for that move. He ran after her, dodging bullets and all. All the men and I could do was watch. He pulled her down to the ground behind some cargo boxes and things. She was crying and yelling. He touched her arms, looking her in the eyes. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounded like he was telling her it would be okay, that he'd help. Not that she could understand English or anything… It was his sincerity she understood. He pulled out his pistol and made for the house and she stayed put. I felt like everything happened in slo-mo. He pulled at the latch of the door but it wouldn't budge, it was locked. With all his might, he kicked it open. That was when he got shot… I saw Tom run after him, shouting nonsense. Tom pulled the door open and got the boy out. I don't know how he did it, but he dragged both Jack and the boy over to us, behind the truck. The mother followed after them… All I can do is sit here and think, wow, would I be able to do that? It was amazing.

John


	7. I Pray He Comes Back Okay

March 1, 2009

It's been hard to me to leave the Gonk-Bag these days. I just don't want to see men, my fellow men, get shot up. These days we've been going out in the field, not staying behind. Scary as hell, let me tell you. I fair alright, though. Jack's recovering nicely, thank the Lord. I think he's finally come to, he's back. He's starting to look and act like the old Jack. His wounds are healing up pretty nicely, thanks to me, actually. I was the one who took the bullets out and stitched him up. Someone went on the horn this morning to find out how things are doing back over in the states, but received no answer. I think the unit south of us got hit last night. We haven't been able to get in contact with that, at all. A Butter Bar and some boys went down there not too hours ago, so we'll see what happens. Tom went with them… I pray he comes back unscathed.

John


	8. You Keep Me Sane

March 5, 2009

Tom and the guys came back this morning, early too. The unit south of us got hit. No one was found... I think everyone was taken as POW's after their shop got bombed. I'm so afraid we'll be next. There aren't that many of us here… Counting myself, there's fourteen of us, not enough of us to fend off some towel-heads if the going gets tough. Now it's 0-Dark Thirty and I can't sleep… I hate this. Tom told me he wouldn't mind knocking me out so I can get some shut eye. I had to laugh at that. He's the one who keeps me sane over here… I don't know what I'd do without him.

John


	9. I Wish We Was On His Way Home

March 15, 2009

The boys are happy because when he raided a truck this morning, we found some Tiger Piss. Man, that stuff is horrid. Worst booze ever… I'm just lucky we have something. It's been too long since I been in a pub or had a good scotch. Shaun, our third officer, said we should ration it. Everyone just laughed… I have to admit, I did too. Jack's up and about now; he's even able to use his back. I told him to go easy, though. If I had my way, he'd be on a plane right now, on his way home. He doesn't belong here, risking his neck, his family needs him. He's a good pal, an even better solider and an amazing doc, but I don't want his family to lose him. He should be going home, not getting ready to get back into the line of fire. I don't understand it. He wants to be here now, to be out saving lives.

John


End file.
